Behold The Power
by wulfenheim
Summary: What choices would one man do if he's given powers beyond his wildest dreams? Would he fall down the endless abyss if darkness or rise up as a beacon of light? Read and see the tale of such a man.


The Path:

Chapter 1: Awaken the Eyes of Power

Hyoudo Issei, a normal child who grew up in a rather happy family. His life was suppose to be perfect. But that all changed when his entire family was slaughtered in front of him...

_DRAMMATIC EFFECT:_

_"Mom? Dad?" Issei said softly as the heads of his parents rolled towards him. "M-mom..."_

_"Hehe...Your mom was real tight kid!" One of the men who killed his family, a rapist and murderer, said. "It's a shame she struggled so much, i would've enjoyed it a lot longer"_

_"You...killed her..." Issei said, his body shaking in rage._

_"And your sister too" The man said in response. "She was tight as hell too"_

_At that point Issei was seathing with rage. His body was trembling, and the ground seemed to tremble with him. _

_"Awwww is the little kid gonna try and kill me?" The man said, tauntingly. "Hehe, that's what your dad tried to do, and look at him now"_

_Issei looked to the side and saw his father's decapitated body lying next to his sister's mutilated body._

_"I'm gonna kill you..." Issei said softly, yet his voice was filled with venom. Standing up, only one thing came to his mind..._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

The police discovered the 'ruins' the following day. The house had been blown to bits, in the middle of it all was a massive crater that would've filled up a whole school, and in the center of the crater was a child. His eyes were bleeding and his clothes were ripped.

The killer was later found a few meters away from the crater. Every bone in his body had been broken. The CSI speculated that the cause of this was the shockwave of some sort of giant explosion.

how the child survived still remains a mystery, but a mystery that was quickly dismissed.

The child was then taken to a hospital to be checked, they later found out that his body was completely fine. The child was taken to an orphanage after the hospital checkup.

This is the story of Hyoudo Issei, the child who is destined for greatness.

9 YEARS LATER: (Issei was 6 years old when his family was killed)

Issei was what you'd call a 'genius'. At age 7, the nun who ran the orphanage noted Issei's extreme skills in programming. At age 8, he became the world's youngest billionaire. Gaining an approximately 1.5 Billion dollars from a computer program he created by accident.

Issei then moved out of the orphanage, but not without leaving 20 Million dollars to the nun who ran it.

Right now, at age 15, Issei owned an entire building that served as his home and as a home to children who didn't have one.

But out of all this success, Issei did have one thing that had prevented him from having a normal childhood. It is also the reason why nobody has ever taken a photograph of him, why he doesn't appear in the news and the reason why none of the building staff has ever seen him.

"Ugh..sir there seems to be a problem with the plumbing in room 216" One of the staff said to a monitor. In the darkness, a pair of purple rippled eyes suddenly opened.

"Talk to the assistant manager and tell him to hire a plumber to work on the room" Said a deep dark voice from the screen.

"Yes sir!" The employee said, walking off to find the assistant manager.

From inside the dark room, the ripple eyed man sighed. He was never gonna have a normal life, not with his eyes, not with what he was capable of doing.

'Maybe i should try wearing contact lenses?' Then it suddenly hit him. 'Why didn't i think of this before?!'

Deciding to get some contact lenses, the man pressed the button that was just beside his chair.

"Hey Taiki! Go get me some contact lenses that cover the whole eye, and make sure they aren't some cosplay shit" He said. The man just answered with a swift "Hai".

'Maybe I should enroll in an academy?' the man asked himself as he leaned back unto his chair. '...probably the worst idea i ever thought of, but maybe it's gonna be fun'

KUOH ACADEMY:

It was an ordinary day in Kuoh academy. Classes were starting, students were writing and teachers were teaching.

Rias Gremory, a student of room 305 was currently writing some notes when the principal suddenly barged in.

"I have an anouncement to make. A new student will be joining you from this day forth. You may have heard of him, but i doubt you've seen him before. Please show hospitality to our newest student, Hyoudo Issei" The principal said. This, of course, brought a lot of gasps and awes from the students. Hyoudo Issei was a world famous billionaire. "Would you care to step inside now Mr. Hyoudo?"

More gasps came when the students saw the ridiculously famous person known as Hyoudo Issei.

Long brunette hair that almost reached his shoulders, bright green eyes, flawless white skin and red lips.

'OMG He's sooo hot!' Were the thoughts of mmost girls in the classroom.

'Not another pretty boy!' Were the thoughts of most of the male population.

"Hello everyone" His voice was very calm and low, like the voice of a monk...or a sage. "My name is Hyoudo Issei and i'll be your classmate from this day till the end of the school year"

More feminine squeals was heard after Issei said that.

MIDDLE OF THE MATH PERIOD:

'This is education!?' Issei thought as he breazed through the Math test. 'A 4 year old could probably answer that!'

"Mr. Hyoudo! Are you finished already?" The math teacher asked as he approached Issei's desk.

"Yeah, this stuff is freakin easy!" Issei answered, holding out his test paper.

"We shall see, Mr. Hyoudo" The teacher said, taking the test paper from Issei.

5 MINUTES LATER:

The teacher was calmly checking all the test papers, that was until she started checking Issei's paper. That was when her calm dimeanor disappeared.

"Ummm...class I must inform all of you now that Mr. Hyoudo has gotten a perfect score in this examination, and thus will receive the 'best in mathematics award'" The teacher said. This, of coure, caused quite a lot of gasps coming from the class.

'He's hot and smart at the same time!?' Were the thoughts of the female populace.

'...Damn him' Were the thoughts of the majority of the male populace.

'Hyoudo Issei...you're very interesting' Were the thoughts of a certain raven-haired girl.

AFTER CLASS: LUNCH TIME

'This is probably the worst way to waste my life away' Issei thought as he took a bite from his lunch. 'Who the hell invented schools anyway? I became i billionaire without graduating from any school!'

AFTER CLASS: DISMISSAL

School wasn't what Issei'd expected. No excitement, no extra knowlege and no bullies to mess with.

'This kinda sucks' Issei thought as he walked down the stone pavement towards the student council. 'Well at least i did something productive other than just sit around all day'

Earlier during the day, Issei had received a letter of commendation coming from the principal, due to him getting a perfect score in all the tests. The principal then told him to go to the student council room after dismissal, saying that a student of his caliber should be a part of the student council.

'I heard this Souna girl is supposed to be unbeatable in chess' Issei thought as he walked through the school corridors.'Time to see if the rumors are indeed true'

Finally seeing the door, which leads inside the student council room, Issei sighed and knocked. After a few seconds, Issei could finally hear someone about to open the door from the inside. The person who opened it was a tall raven-haired woman wearing glasses.

"May I help you?" The girl asked.

"Ugh Yeah the principal told me to visit you guys...so yeah" Issei answered lazily.

"Hmmmm...Oh yes! Mr. Hyoudo Issei!" The tall girl said. "Please come inside, my name's Tsubaki by the way"

"Ugh yeah i won't bother introducing myself since you already know me anyway" Issei said as he entered the club room. There were quite a lot of people, he didn't know, inside. The only people he probablu knew were Souna and Tsubaki, since Souna was famous for her chess skills and he just learned of Tsubaki's name.

"I finally get to speak with the famous Hyoudo Issei" Souna said, extending her right hand for a handshake.

"Same here, umm...before we actually start discussing and stuff, I'd like to challenge you to a game of chess" Issei said, keeping a cool and calm dimeanor. "I heard that you're unbeatable, and I'd like to test that"

"That's exactly what i had in mind" Souna replied as she sat down on the couch beside her. "Please sit, Tsubaki will be back with a chessboard"

"So what does the student council do anyway?" Issei asked.

"Well, we are in charge of managing the daily school activites, like club days and such" Souna answered, taking a sip of tea.

"Souna-san, i have the chessboard" Tsubaki said, suddenly entering from the front door.

"Ah! yes, we can begin immediately" Issei said.

5 MINUTES LATER:

The student council room was deathly quiet, there was absolutely no sound. In the middle of the room, were two people who were playing a battle of minds.

One was seemingly winning, and the other was seemingly losing.

'Unbeatable my ass' Issei thought, smirking as he watched Souna make her moves.

'he's kept that smirk through the whole game. He's up to something, but what?' Souna thought as she moved her rook.

"Did you know? Some people just want to get beaten up so they can set the stage for a grand comeback?" Issei said as he finally intiated his plan. "And that is what has been happening since the start of the game"

'So her purposely fed his queen to my rook just to create an opening? Nice plan, but highly ineffective against someone like me' Souna thought as she moved her bishop.

"Lets end this" Issei said as he moved his rook in front of the Souna's king. "Checkmate"

"What!?" Souna then scanned and scanned the chess pieces and found out Issei's strategy all along.

'He wanted to sacrifice everything except 1 bishop, 2 rooks and a horse just to clear the area of anything he couldn't eat? A cruel yet effective strategy'

"Well it looks like I won" Issei said as he slouched back into the couch.

"I never thought i'd lose _to a human no less_" Souna said, keeping the last part to herself. "Now that that's done, will you tell me why you're here in the first place?"

"oh yeah duh, the principal told me I should join the student council" Issei said.

"Hmm, You know the Student council isn't just for anyone right?" Souna said, taking another sip of tea.

"Even someone who beat you, who is supposedly unbeatable, in chess?" Issei said with a smirk. Souna's eyebrow twitched a bit, and then she sighed.

"Fine you can join us" Souna said. "but there'll be a round 2 to our game"

"Sure" Issei said, standing up from the couch and walking away while waving his right arm. Meanwhile, Souna was left sitting there, dumbfounded. Her face showed complete and utter shock. She had just been beaten, but tricked into defeat is more like it, by a human who didn't even look like he was trying to win.

LATER: 5 KM SQUARES OF LAND WHICH IS ISSEI'S TRAINING GROUNDS:

Issei sat, in a meditative stance, in the middle of a forest clearing. His face showed complete focus, yet his body was unmoving and deathly still. Issei suddenly twitched and the effect was instant. The leaves, rocks, the sand itself and along with the dew, suddenly levitated upwards. He twitched again and everything that was previously levitating was sent flying into all directions. But that wasn't the impressive part. The impressive part was the fact that the rocks went throught the trees beside like bullets.

'It's still very hard to control' Issei thought as he stood up and brushed away some dust that sticked to his clothing, which apparently resembled a monk's outfit complete with the giant prayer beads. 'Better practice with something else then'

Issei than walked over towards a massive tree and stopped in front of it. Issei held out his right hand in frotn of him, with a bored expression on his face, and said..._Shinra Tensei_


End file.
